


Finally Home

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, because fuck 1x13, the make up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon frowns down at his phone. </p><p>do you want me to leave?</p><p>He never gets a response so he stays. He stays and plays stupid apps and waits for Raphael to text him. </p><p>And though he never does, he never tells Simon to go either. That instills a little bit of hope in him. A little is always enough to keep him going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

Simon returns to the hotel during the night. He makes sure he’s a good distance away from the hotel before he texts Raphael.

_meet me outside, I promise I won’t come in I just want to talk._

Several minutes pass. Technically Simon knows it’s cold tonight but he doesn’t feel it. Perks to being undead. 

_if your shadowhunter friend wants something she can find it elsewhere_

Simon swallows down the guilt that rises in his throat. Raphael has no reason to want to talk to him but he can’t leave this unresolved. The Hotel, as much as he originally hated it, had become his home. All he wants is a second chance or at least to apologize for throwing it all away. 

_this isn’t about clary I just want to talk_

He doesn’t get a response for a long time but he plans on waiting until the sun rises or Raphael tells him to leave. 

Raphael doesn’t text back. Simon leaves before the sun rises. It was worth a shot.  
  


——  
  


He comes back the next night on impulse more than anything. He had been determined to leave Raphael be. He obviously didn’t want to talk to Simon. But it wasn’t like anyone in the institute was going to talk to him since they sleep at night. So after restlessly pacing his new room for maybe an hour Simon left. He left a note in case anyone went looking for him though he doubted any one would. 

He originally set off for the Jade Wolf but then remembered that Luke was back in the institute with Jocelyn. So he just walked, He walked everywhere and anywhere until he found himself walking the familiar path to the Hotel Dumort. 

He went back to the spot he had ben in the previous night and pulled out his phone. 

_I’m outside again. I still want to talk_

It’s nearly an hour of mindlessly playing apps before he gets a response. 

_you’re making the clan nervous just standing there_

Simon frowns down at his phone. 

_do you want me to leave?_

He never gets a response so he stays. He stays and plays stupid apps and waits for Raphael to text him. 

And though he never does he never tells Simon to go either. That instills a little bit of hope in him. A little is always enough to keep him going.  
  


—–  
  


He comes back the next night again. This time he’s prepared. He brought a book and a travel mug of blood. He goes to his spot and texts raphael.

_talk to me_

He waits for the response. 

_you’re insufferable_

In Simon’s eyes that’s definitely progress. He sits down in the wet grass and cracks open his book.  
  


—–  
_  
_

_guess whose back  
_

_a traitor  
_

_that’s a little rude_

no response. 

 

—-  
_  
_

_we should talk sooner rather than later  
_

_what’s there to talk about  
_

_a lot_

no response

—-  
_I’m going to pull a say anything eventually I hope y'know that  
_

_I don’t know what that is  
_

_say anything is a movie_

it’s a few hours before he gets a response

_if i see you anywhere near here with a boombox I will shove your head through it  
_

_hey desperate times call for desperate measures_

no response. Simon’s okay with that.  
  


—-

_what’s your favourite song?  
_

_shut up and read your book  
_

_You can see me?_

That doesn’t get a response but Simon knows he’s getting somewhere.  
  


—-  
  


He misses a night due to unforeseen shadowhunter related business.  
After the battle with some circle members he considers going back to the hotel dumort but the suns about to rise and he definitely wont make it. 

He goes back to the institute instead. He checks his phone to see Raphael didn’t text him. With a sigh he plops down on the spacious bed. He almost misses the coffins as tightly packed as they were.  
  


——-  
  


Simon awakes to the sound of people arguing by his bedside. 

“Technically I shouldn’t even be letting you in here since you tried to kill him!” That sounded like Clary. Simon groggily started patting the bedside table in search of his glasses but stopped when he remembered -oh yeah, vampire. Old habits die hard. 

“Well he did free camille and betray my trust” 

“You’re not really selling the whole ‘I just want to talk to him’ thing”

“Just.. ” That was..

that was Raphael. 

Simon shot out of his bed startling both Clary and Raphael. Any other day he would revel in having shocked the elder but he was just too relieved to see him here. 

“Clary will you gives us a minute” Simon said, eyes never leaving Raphael.  
Clary gripped his arm, forcing him to look at her. “Are you sure Simon?” She asked using what, Simon had dubbed, her 'mom-voice’. He nodded and she gave him a tight smile before making her way out. He totally didn’t miss the glare she sent Raphael on her way out. 

Raphael. 

He was here, actually here in front of Simon. 

They were alone and he never pictured it would be so …. awkward. 

Simon cleared his throat even though he didn’t need to. It was just something to break the silence.  
Raphael seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in and turned away from Simon. 

“I just…”

“I’m sorry…”

They said simutaneously. 

Raphael’s back was still turned, stiff and straight. Simon took a moment to take him in. His rigid posture his wide shoulders (his nice ass). It had only been a short while but it felt like forever since he last saw him. His heart ached at the sight of him. He needed to make this right. 

“Listen, Raphael. I know I betrayed you. I had my reasons  you know I did but I hurt you none the less. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for letting down the clan. I know I complained but you guys.. you guys were starting to become my family. I understand if you can’t forgive me or if you want me to stay away from the clan but I .. I just I didn’t want to leave without saying something” Simon stumbled over his words. 

He had this all planned out but now that Raphael’s here in front of him he can’t think straight. He had a speech about why he did it and a speech about how much everything they did for him, everything Raphael did for him, meant so much but he can’t think. He can’t breathe. 

“Dios fledgling, you’re an idiot” Raphael mutters. One second he has his back to Simon the next he’s right up in Simon’s face. 

“What you did was unforgivable, letting Camille out, that’s not something that’s easy to fix”

“I know”

Simon feels a coil of guilt winding it’s way around his insides. Raphael is looking at him with such intensity Simon never wants that look turned on anyone else. He also kinda wants to throw up but that would be a mood killer. 

“You’re not going to defend yourself?” Raphael asks fangs poking out a little now and that’s so unfair. No one should be that good looking and terrifying at the same time. 

“I know what I did was wrong. I had my reasons, they paid off but they also screwed us over in equal amounts” Simon replies with a half hearted shrug. It was true. Jocelyn may be free but so was Camille, plus Jace and the mortal cup were with Valentine. Their odds weren’t looking great right now.  
  


Raphael lets out a long sigh before he slumps against Simon. Simon is shocked for a moment before he realizes it’s a hug. Raphael is hugging him! Simon quickly winds his arms around the shorter vampire, determined to make this last as long as possible. 

_—–_

“It’s quiet in the hotel without you” Raphael confesses when they finally pull away. If Simon’s heart worked it would totally skip a beat right about now.  
  


“I missed you too” He says and can’t help but beam at Raphael’s eyeroll.  
  


“C'mon fledgling, I want to  make it back to the Hotel before sunrise” Raphael says sauntering towards the door.  
  


“Yeah hold on”  
  


Simon quickly writes a note before dashing to catch up with Raphael.  
  


“Race you to the hotel?”  
  


“You’re on fledgling”  
  


They make it back to the hotel well before sunrise.  
  


Simon finally feels at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> the make up fic because that break up was sour.  
> I'm writing a long ass music au so expect small little burst of fanfics inbetween writing that


End file.
